Harold's Sexy Diapey Birthday Bash
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this fanfic, Harold McGrady V celebrates his 30th Birthday as he is planning on having diaper sex with LeShawna aka Shawnie but many surprises are in store. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this fanfic is dedicated to BeekerMaroo as a late birthday present, plus this fanfic is co-written by Hellflores and myself. ENJOY EVERYONE!


Harold's Sexy Diapey Birthday Bash

**Summary: This is a late birthday present for BeekerMaroo aka BeekBeek85, as she ships Harold and LeShawna. This fanfic has Harold celebrating his 30th birthday as he and LeShawna have a special birthday love making planned.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores.**

**THIS IS A GENIUSES PRODUCTIONS! ENJOY!**

It was Thursday June 11th 2026 as it was Harold's 30th Birthday, Harold celebrated his birthday with his family, his wife LeShawna aka Shawnie, their children Crystal, Terrence, Paul, and Robert his sister Scarlett, brother in law and former arch enemy Duncan, his cousin Miles, his parents... his mother named Molly, his father named Johnathan as the kids were asleep as Harold was sporting a black Japanese suit jacket, a white dress shirt, a red tie, and a dark blue kilt as he was relaxing after dinner while LeShawna turned into Shawnie who was in the closet.

"Today's birthday has been spectacular." Harold said to Shawnie.

"I agree sugar baby." Shawnie said to Harold.

"I wonder what this surprise you have for me is." Harold said to her.

"Me too." Shawnie said to Harold as well.

"Har-Bear... are you ready for your epic and sexy birthday surprise?" Shawnie asked Harold.

"I sure am Shawnie." Harold said before Shawnie walked out of the closet wearing a sexy kimono in the color of battle brown which is Harold's favorite color, her lacy pink bra, her black fishnet stockings, and finally... her diaper as she's wearing a brand new diaper as it's a Rearz Princess Diaper in the color of yellow while the pattern is a Kanji Pattern in the color of red as Harold was blushing away.

"Oh...my... GOSH!" Harold said before his jaw dropped after saying 'oh my gosh' like Joseph Joestar from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure while Shawnie started to giggle.

"Hehehehe... I see that you like it." Shawnie giggled and said to Harold.

"I wuv it! So very much, Shawnie." Harold said in response.

"Thankies, but this is just a kimono." Shawnie said to Harold.

"Sorry, I just love you in anything." Harold said to Shawnie.

"It's okay, and thankies." Shawnie said back before they kissed which led to them starting to make out.

"Mmmmmm…!" They moaned while Harold rubbed Shawnie's diapered ass against her kimono, squeezing it a bit.

"Mmm!" Shawnie moaned in pleasure.

"You like that, my sexy Diapey Le-Goddess?" Harold asked her with such seduction that it made her blush.

"I sure do Harold." Shawnie answered Harold.

"Good." Harold said back to Shawnie before they resumed making out.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned as Shawnie rubbed Harold's diapered ass, and squeezed it a bit like Harold did to her.

"Mmmm!" Harold moaned in pleasure.

"Did you like that?" Shawnie asked Harold.

"Yes I did." Harold answered Shawnie.

"Good." Shawnie said before they kissed.

"Anyway, how about since it's your birthday... I should strip off your clothes so I can see your beautiful and sexy diapey.

"Okies!" Harold said before Shawnie started to strip off his Japanese suit jacket, his white shirt, his red tie and his dark blue kilt revealing his ABU Kiddos Diaper which was white which had a Cherry Blossoms and a Kanji Pattern on it as well.

"Mmm! There we go." Shawnie said to Harold as she was loving his diaper, and more.

"So Shawnie... how do I look?" Harold asked Shawnie.

"Hawt and sexy like always." Shawnie answered Harold.

"Thankies." Harold said before they soon resumed their make out session while Shawnie soon sat on his lap.

"Mmm..." They moaned softly before they began tongue kissing.

"Mmmm...!" They moaned loudly and with passion while they kept making out until they stopped.

"You want your sexy birthday surprise sugar baby?" Shawnie asked Harold.

"Shawnie... I want it more than anything in the world." Harold answered Shawnie.

"Well here it comes." Shawnie said before she got off of Harold's lap before she began to strip off her clothes as she slowly and sexually removed her kimono, exposing her glorious and luscious sexy body complete with her lacy pink bra covering up her 36-G cup breasts, her fishnet stockings, her black heels, and her diaper towards her husband.

"Wow! So much sexiness!" Harold said before he started to form a bulge.

"Harorudo no akachan, anata wa anata ga miru mono ga sukidesu ka?" Shawnie said and asked Harold in Japanese making him blush like an active volcano that was about to go off. **(1)**

"Was that Japanese?" Harold asked Shawnie.

"Hai harorudo... Otanjōbiomedetōgozaimasu." Shawnie answered Harold in Japanese. **(2)**

"Thankies." Harold said to Shawnie.

"How do I look?" Shawnie asked Harold.

"Shawnie you look very kireina." Harold answered Shawnie in Japanese. **(3)**

"Thankies." Shawnie said before she started doing a sexy lap dance for Harold.

"This is incredible... but I have two more things to request for you." Harold said to Shawnie.

"Absolutely." Shawnie said to Harold.

"Can we have Diapey Sex on film and can you peg me?" Harold asked Shawnie.

"Of course we can have a sex tape, and of course I can peg you, just let me get this lap dance done please." Shawnie answered Harold.

"Take your time... let me get my camera though so we can get the sex tape started." Harold said to Shawnie.

"Okies." Shawnie said before Harold got up and grabbed his camera and began to film it.

"Hello Everyone! It's I, Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V! Along with my sexy wife, Leshawna McGrady aka Shawnie." Harold said to the camera before he showed the camera to Shawnie.

"Hello everyone." Shawnie said to the camera before Harold began to speak to the camera again.

"As you can see, Shawnie has gotten a brand new Diapey on as it is a Rearz Princess Diapey complete with a Casino Pattern and a Hip-Hop Pattern and it looks so kireina!" Harold said to the camera making her blush. **(4)**

"Thankies Harold." Shawnie said to Harold before they kissed.

"Anyway tonight is my 30th birthday as she's giving me a very hawt and sexy lap dance to start it off." Harold said to the camera.

"Mmm! I sure was. Let me resume." Shawnie softly moaned before she said to the camera and spoke to Harold.

"Okies." Harold said to Shawnie before Shawnie resumed.

"Mmmm! So good!" Shawnie moaned and said before she started shaking her thick diapered booty good.

"Mmm..." Shawnie softly moaned.

"So hawt!" Harold said as he was enjoying it.

"So Harold, do you want me to suck your baba?" Shawnie asked Harold.

"Absolutely Shawnie." Harold answered Shawnie before he touched the frontal of his diaper before he revealed his 10 inch long and 3 inch thick baba.

"Ooooh!" Shawnie said as she liked it.

"You like my hawd baba?" Harold asked Shawnie.

"Yes I do." Shawnie answered Harold.

"Go ahead and suck it my sexy diapey Le-Goddess." Harold said to Shawnie making her blush a bit before she began to suck his baba.

"Mmmm!" Shawnie moaned and muffled.

"Oh yes! Mmmm!" Harold shouted, grunted, and moaned softly, loving his hot wife's sucking on his hard baba.

"Mm!" Harold moaned softly once more.

"Mmm! Shawnie baby wuv's Harold's big hawd baba." Shawnie softly moaned and said before she kept at it.

"Thankies Le-Goddess, keep sucking my baba like the kireina Diapey Goddess that you are." Harold said to Shawnie while he also rubbed her diapered ass. **(5)**

"Mmm! Okies then!" Shawnie moaned, muffled, and said to Harold before she resumed sucking his baba as she went harder until she decided to spice it up.

"Mm! I think it's time to spice this up!" Shawnie muffled and said before she stopped her sucking to the shock and disappointment of Harold.

"Aww, why did you stop?" Harold asked Shawnie.

"Harold... close your eyes." Shawnie answered Harold.

"Okies." Harold said before he closed his eyes as Shawnie took off her lacy pink bra covering up her 36 G-Cup chest.

"Harold you can open your eyes because you are gonna fuck these beautiful melons." Shawnie said before Harold opened his eyes seeing her beautiful puppies.

"Oh! You mean!" Harold said to Shawnie.

"Mmhmm!" Shawnie muffled and nodded before she started titty fucking Harold's baba hard.

"Holy shit!" Harold shouted as he was enjoying it.

"This is so awesome! Boo yeah!" Harold said with delight.

"Mmm! I'm happy you're wuving it!" Shawnie muffled and said before she sucked his baba and titty fucked him harder.

"Mmm!" Shawnie moaned and muffled while she kept titty fucking Harold.

"Ohhhh! So good!" Harold moaned and shouted before he bit his lip hard as Shawnie kept doing her thing until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies! Gonna Cumsies!" Harold shouted at Shawnie who stopped sucking but kept titty fucking him.

"Then do it!" Shawnie shouted before she licked his baba while she titty fucked him harder and harder until it was time.

"Oh my gosh! Here it comes!" Harold shouted until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...! FUCK!" Harold screamed and moaned as he climaxed all over Shawnie's face, mouth, and breasts as Harold panted.

"Ohhh gosh! That was so fucking hawt." Harold softly moaned, shouted, and said to Shawnie who licked it all up and swallowed it like it was the best wine in the world.

"How was that?" Harold asked Shawnie.

"Mmm! Creamy and yummy! Like fine wine but 10 times better." Shawnie answered Harold.

"Thankies... but now it's my turn to return the favor." Harold said to Shawnie.

"Yes it is!" Shawnie said to Harold who rubbed Shawnie's diapered area before he touched the frontal of her diaper revealing her diapered area as it was getting a bit wet already which he liked a lot.

"Sweet! Get ready for some hawd licking, Shawnie baby." Harold said to Shawnie.

"Okies." Shawnie said to Harold before he began toShawnie's diapered pussy.

"MmmmMmmmm! So good!" Harold muffled and said while he was licking her area hard while his fingers started rubbing her area a bit.

"Ahhh! So good and hawt! Hawder! Lick me hawder!" Shawnie moaned and shouted whie Harold did so as she was in a state of euphoria.

"Oh yes! Oh god! Mmmm! So good! So fucking hawt!" Shawnie moaned and shouted before she rubbed and clawed Harold's hair.

"Mmmm!" Harold muffled as he kept going, tongue fucking her hard.

"Mmmmmm...!" Harold moaned and muffled as he kept tongue fucking her hard before Shawnie began to speak to the camera.

(Shawnie soon starts speaking to the camera)

"As you can see here, my adorable hubby is licking my diapey pussy, it's his birthday so whatever he wants he gets." Shawnie said to the camera.

"Mmm! So true!" Harold moaned and said before he then finger fucked her hard.

"Ohhh! So good!" Shawnie moaned and shouted with delight and glee.

"So Sekushi! I wuv it when Harold speaks Japanese!" Shawnie said to the camera as she praised that Harold spoke Japanese, making Harold very happy. **(6)**

"I know you do! Watashi wa itsumo no yō ni sekushī ni kikoeru node!" Harold said back before he spoke Japanese as well. **(7)**

"So true!" Shawnie was close to climaxing hard.

"Ohhh! I'm gonna Cumsies so hawd!" Shawnie moaned and shouted at Harold.

"Yoi! Oishī gyūnyū o motte kite kudasai." Harold said in complete Japanese while he licked and sucked her harder and harder. **(8)**

"Ahhhhhh!" Shawnie screamed while she exploded all over Harold's face and mouth.

"Ohhhhhhh! So good." Shawnie moaned and said in relief while Harold swallowed her milky.

"Mmmmmmmm...! That was such creamy, yummy, and delicious milky." Harold said to Shawnie making her blush.

"Thankies." Shawnie said to Harold.

"So do you wanna do some cumstard?" Harold asked Shawnie.

"Oooh! Sounds like fun." Shawnie answered

"Sweet." Harold said before they got up and went into the kitchen.

"I did that once with Gwen and Courtney at their house during one of their sleepovers."

"Awesome, how was it?" Harold asked her.

"Sexy, delicious, and fun!" Shawnie answered Harold.

"Sweet!" Harold said before Shawnie soon found the birthday cake.

"Harold Baby... look what I found." Shawnie said before Harold turned around and saw his birthday cake.

"My birthday cake!" Harold said to Shawnie.

"How about we use it for a special Cumstard?" Shawnie asked Harold.

"Mmm...! I love that idea." Harold answered Shawnie.

"Cool!" Shawnie said before she got some Caramel Syrup and Strawberry Ice Cream as well.

"Is that for the cumstard as well?" Harold asked Shawnie.

"Yup!" Shawnie answered Harold.

"Okies then." Harold said before they started making cumstard as Harold covered his baba with some of his birthday cake while Shawnie covered her area with strawberry ice cream and caramel syrup.

"There we go, are you ready?" Shawnie said and asked Harold.

"Absolutely." Harold answered Shawnie before they began to do the 69 as they licked each other's areas

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned and muffled while Harold licked and sucked on Shawnie's sweet covered area while she started sucking his baba hard.

"Mmmmm! So sweet!" They muffled, moaned, and said to each other while they kept at it as they were enjoying themselves.

"Mmmm! Your diapey pussy tastes so yummy!" Harold moaned and said to Shawnie.

"Thankies, and your baba is so sweet and tasty... I could suck on it for hours if I wanted to." Shawnie said to Harold making him blush.

"Thankies." Harold said as they both kept going even harder and harder until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies! Mmmmm...!" They shouted and moaned as they kept licking and sucking on each other's respective areas until they exploded all over each other's faces and mouths as they swallowed each other's milky.

"Mmmmmmm! So good!" They moaned and said before they got up.

"We should changey." They said to each other before they went into their bedroom as Shawnie began to change Harold's diaper.

"I am wuving this birthday bash very much so far.

"I'm happy you're wuving it, Harold baby!" Shawnie said before she kissed him.

"Now, what diapey would you like?" Shawnie asked Harold.

"How about another ABU Kiddos with the Cherry Blossoms and Kanji Pattern please." Harold answered Shawnie.

"Okies." Shawnie said before she took off Harold's cumsies filled and birthday cake filled diaper before she began to wipe and clean his area, before she powdered his area and grabbed a clean diaper and placed it on him.

"There all nice and clean! Like a good baby boy." Shawnie said before they kissed as they switched places before Harold then began to change Shawnie's diaper.

"What diapey would you like?" Harold asked Shawnie.

"I would like the same diaper I had on, just fresh and clean please."

"Okies then." Harold said before he grabbed a fresh and clean diaper as it was the Rearz Princess Diaper in the color of yellow while the pattern is a Kanji Pattern in the color of red before Harold took off the cumsies and dessert filled one before he began to wipe and powder Shawnie's area.

"Almost there." Harold said before he placed Shawnie's diaper on her.

"There we go Shawnie! Clean and sexy as always." Harold said making her blush.

"Thankies." Shawnie said before they kissed.

"Do you wanna makeout a bit?" Harold asked Shawnie.

"I sure do baby." Shawnie answered Harold before they began making out a bit before they started tongue kissing.

"Mmmm!" They moaned before Harold slapped Shawnie's diapered ass while she did the same to his diapered ass.

"Mmm!" Shawnie moaned.

"You have such a hawt diapey ass, Shawnie." Harold said to Shawnie.

"You too, Harold baby!" Shawnie said before they kept tongue wrestling each other hard.

"Mmmm!" Shawnie and Harold moaned as they kept making out until Harold got hard again.

"Mmmm? I wanna fuck your diapey ass so badly." Harold moaned, before he told Shawnie what he wanted to do next.

"Well why don't you do it now." Shawnie responded back.

"May I?" Harold asked Shawnie.

"It's your birthday, of course you can!" Shawnie answered Harold before she got off of Harold and kneel down on all fours.

"Go ahead birthday baby boy." Shawnie said with such incredible seduction.

"Oh I will!" Harold said before he started pounding her diapered ass hard.

"Ohhhh fucking gosh! That's so good!" Harold moaned and shouted with complete ecstasy and delight.

"Awesome! Oh! Fuck me hawder Harold!" Shawnie shouted with glee.

"Beg for me! Like a good girl!" Harold demanded that Shawnie beg like he were a male dominatrix.

"Okies!" Shawnie said before she began to beg.

"Please Harold McGrady! Fuck me hawder than ever before! Fuck me very hawd in my diapey pussy!" Shawnie begged Harold to go harder.

"Much better!" Harold said before he started going even harder.

"Ahhh! gosh! You're so hawt!" Harold moaned and shouted.

"Ahhhh! Fuck fuck fuck! Mmmm! So fucking good!" Shawnie moaned, shouted, moaned, and shouted with delight.

"Arigato Shawnie!" Harold said to Shawnie as he was having the birthday of his life but it wasn't over yet.

"Keep going! Keep going birthday boy!" Shawnie shouted at Harold who kept going even harder and harder until it was time.

"Watashi wa cumsies suru tsumoridesu! Watashi wa cumsies suru tsumoridesu!" Harold shouted that he was going to climax in Japanese. **(9)**

"Cumsies inside my diapey hawd!" Shawnie shouted at Harold.

"OKIES!" Harold shouted as he kept at it until the moment finally arrived.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH YES!" Harold and Shawnie moaned and screamed as he started to climax hard inside of Shawnie's diapered area.

"OH MY GOSH!" Harold said before he fell onto the bed.

"Mmm! So sexy."

"Thankies." Harold said before they kissed again.

"Now it's time for Shawnie to peg Harold baby very hawd." Shawnie said to

"Oh yes! Do it, Shawnie." Harold said with such eagerness.

"Okies." Shawnie said before she grabbed a orange strap-on dildo, and placed it on over her diaper.

"Suck on it first." Shawnie said to Harold.

"Okies Shawnie." Harold said before he got down onto his knees and began to suck on it.

"Mmmmm!" Harold muffled and moaned with glee and delight.

"Mmm, Yeah! Suck on my baba even more Harold baby." Shawnie said to Harold like she was a dominatrix.

"Mmmm...Mmm!" Harold muffled before he stopped so he can respond.

"Okies Shawnie!" Harold said before he resumed sucking her baba harder and harder..

"Mmmm...! Mmmmm...!" Harold muffled while Shawnie was enoying it.

"Ohhhh!" Shawnie moaned while she rubbed his hair softly.

"That feels so good, such a good, cute, and sexy baby boy!" Shawnie said before she grabbed Harold's hair softly before she began to fuck his face.

"MMMMM!" Harold muffled and moaned really loud.

"Take it all in Harold baby!" Shawnie shouted as she went harder and harder until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Shawnie shouted at Harold.

"Mmmmm!" Harold muffled and moaned in response saying 'Do it! Shoot my load in your mouth', as Shawnie gave him a smirk.

"HERE IT COMES! OHHHHHH...!" Shawnie shouted and moaned before she climaxed inside of Harold's mouth as he swallowed all of it.

"That was awesome!" Harold said to Shawnie.

"Thankies Har-Bear!" Shawnie said to Harold.

"Now comes the best part." Harold said to Shawnie.

"Yup... hawd fuckys." Shawnie said before Harold got down on all fours as Shawnie started fucking him hard.

"Ohhh!" Both of them moaned in pleasure.

"What do you think about this birthday boy?"

"I! WUV! IT! SO! MUCH!" Harold shouted before he bit his lip while Shawnie kept fucking his ass as she harder while she also slapped his ass.

"Good! Because I'm gonna go even Hawder! But not before... you beg first!" Shawnie said to Harold demanding that he beg like he did to her earlier.

"Okies! I'll beg... in English? Japanese? Or both?" Harold asked Shawnie.

"Both is best!" Shawnie answered Harold.

"Okies! Please, Shawnie, Fuck me hawder! Kono tanjōbi no otokonoko no o shiri o sarani okasu! Onegaishimasu!" Harold begged in English and Japanese to his wife. **(10)**

"Okies Harold!" Shawnie shouted at Harold as she went harder and harder until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies Harold!" Shawnie said to him.

"Good! Cumsies in my diapey ass!" Harold said back before they both were about to explode.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned and screamed as they exploded hard.

"Ohhh yeah!" Shawnie moaned and said as she panted.

"Gosh! So good." Harold said before Shawnie pulled out of his diapered butt as they kissed each other.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned during the kiss.

"Now it's my turn again!" Harold said to Shawnie.

"But let me get this strap-on dildo off my diaper and let me suck your baba again for a bit." Shawnie said to Harold.

"Of course." Harold said to Shawnie who took off the strap-on dildo before she began to suck Harold's baba once again.

"Oh yeah! Suck my baba even more." Harold said before Shawnie complied.

"Mmmm...!" Shawnie muffled and moaned before Harold started fucking her mouth and face.

"Mmm!" Shawnie moaned in surprise.

"Sorry but I just couldn't control myself." Harold said to Shawnie.

"It's okay! I wuv your baba!" Shawnie said in response before she stroked it fast and quick before it got hard.

"Now... it's time for me to pound you." Harold said to Shawnie.

"Okies then." Shawnie laid down on the bed as Harold didn't hold back as he started fucking her hard in the missionary.

"Oh yes!" They shouted before Shawnie pulled Harold into a sweet kiss as he fucked her harder and harder while still in the kiss until the kiss was over.

"Oh! Oh Harold!" Shawnie moaned and shouted out her husband's name.

"Oh Shawnie!" Harold moaned out his wife's name.

"I wuv you so much!" They shouted before they started tongue kissing passionately while Harold pounded her even more.

"MMMMMMMM...!" They moaned as they kept tongue kissing until they stopped while Harold kept pounding.

"THIS HAS BEEN THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Harold said with glee and delight.

"I AM SO HAPPY TO HEAR THAT!" Shawnie said as Harold kept going until it was time.

"Oh gosh! I'm Cumsies one more time!" Harold said to Shawnie.

"Me too." Shawnie said in response until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned as they both climaxed hard, then Harold pulled out and stroked his baba very hard and fast.

"Here comes the rest of my milky... coo like a good baby girl who's also a naughty one for me as well please." Harold said to Shawnie.

"Okies." Shawnie said before she began to coo.

"Goo goo gaa gaa! Cover me with your hawt milky Harold!" Shawnie cooed and said to Harold.

"Okies! Here it comes!" Harold said while he kept stroking his baba until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOSH YEAH!" Harold moaned, and shouted with such incredible pleasure and delight while he shot his load all over her face, mouth, tongue, and breasts as she swallowed all of it.

"Mmmmm...! Such yummy, cweamy, and delicious hawt milky." Shawnie said to Harold.

"Thankies Shawnie, and that's it from my birthday bash." Harold said to Shawnie before he spoke to the camera.

"Bye-Bye." They said before Harold shut off the camera.

"How was that?" Shawnie asked Harold.

"That was so awesome! It was the best birthday present ever!" Harold answered Shawnie.

"It's not over yet." Shawnie said to Harold.

"Why?" Harold asked.

"I have to pee." Shawnie answered Harold.

"Oh! Well me too." Harold said before they relaxed their bladders as they began peeing.

"Ahhhhh... so good." Harold and Shawnie sighed and said before they kept peeing until their diapers were full.

"So good! Now we need to change." Harold and Shawnie said before they did so.

"That's better." They said before they kissed.

"Now let's get ready for bed." Harold said to Shawnie.

"Not so fast." Shawnie said to Harold.

"Huh?" Harold asked Shawnie.

"You're aware that I am a co founder along with Emma and Kitty of the Diapey Wangers." Shawnie said to Harold in response to his question.

"Yeah, how come?" Harold said before he asked her another question.

"Well... I have a special surprise for you Harold." Shawnie said before she slipped into her Diapey Wangers uniform.

"Wed Diapey Wanger!" Harold said to Shawnie.

"Harold, because it is your birthday! I wanted you to become a part of the Diapey Wangers." Shawnie said to

"For real?!" Harold adkes Shawnie who nodded.

"Boo yeah!" Harold said as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Here is your Diapey Wanger uniform." Shawnie said before she gave Harold his own Diapey Wanger uniform in the color of brown.

"Wow, so cool." Harold said to Shawnie.

"Try it on." Shawnie said as he tried it on.

"This is amazing! Thankies so much!" Harold said to Shawnie.

"You're very welcome." Shawnie said before they took off their Diapey Wangers uniforms and switched into their sleep shirts and diapers as they were on their bed as they begin to talk.

"I can't believe you gave me my very own Diapey Wanger costume! It's so awesome!" Harold said to Shawnie.

"I'm so happy you wuv it, Harold." Shawnie said to Harold.

"This was the best birthday of my whole life." Harold said to Shawnie.

"That is great Harold." LeShawna said to Harold.

"LeShawna... I can't believe I'm 30 years old." Harold said to her.

"Age is a number but it's also a state of mind baby, besides... you are sexy for a Diapey wearing 30 year old." Shawnie said to Harold who blushed.

"Thankies." Harold said before they kissed as they got ready for bed.

"Goodnight, Shawnie! Thankies for making my birthday the best ever." Harold said to Shawnie.

"You're so welcome Harold, Goodnight... I wuv you." Shawnie said to Harold.

"I wuv you even more." Harold said before they kissed before they got their pacifier necklaces and placed the pacifier parts in their mouths before they got into a cuddling and hugging position as Harold turned off the lights as they fell asleep to end the night.

**Translations:**

**[1] - "Do you like what you see? Harold Baby?" **

**[2] - "Yes Harold, Happy Birthday" **

**[3] - "Beautiful"**

**[4] - "Beautiful"**

**[5] - "beautiful"**

**[6] - "Sexy"**

**[7] - "Because I sound sexy like always"**

**[8] - "Good! Bring me your delicious milk!"**

**[9] - "I'm Gonna Cumsies! I'm Gonna Cumsies**

**[10] - "Fuck this birthday boy's ass even Hawder! Please!"**

**Now... I apologize for the word 'Beautiful', being used three translations in a row but Japanese is a really hard language.**

**In speaking of apologies... I owe a massive apology to BeekerMaroo for being late with the birthday present as I've been busy with real life stuff and other fanfics as well.**

**Anyway... I want to thank Hellflores for co-writing this with me back on Easter Sunday.**

**Anyway, happy late birthday BeekerMaroo I hope that you have enjoyed it very much.**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
